More than Gravitation
by yumeyana
Summary: Saeki always told me that I had this tendency to gravitate towards strong people. I said that it was natural. But what i did not know was that there were times that it was more than gravitation that pulled me close...


**Author's Notes:** This is my first fic for this pairing which I wrote because another spur of the moment idea. I hope you find it ok. I had a hard time writing this while a pair of tea-colored eyes were staring out at me from my PC.

**Disclaimers:** Nope. Not mine.

**_More than Gravitation_**

**__**

_He served. I received. _

_It was another long rally but neither of us wanted to concede defeat. _

__

Saeki always told me that I had this tendency to gravitate towards strong people. I said it was only natural, I said. He just smiled and shook his head.

He was right, naturally, although I would never admit it.

When I entered Seishun Gakuen, I met Tezuka. I saw how he played. I saw how he strutted in school like he was the king of the world – that not meant to be in an egoistic way. He was strong, both as a player and as a person. And, cliché as it may sound, the gravitation started.

It continued for three years. An attention undivided only to be broken by him.

It was weird, I thought. To think about someone younger than me – a person besides Yuuta. Especially to think about my kohai that way.

He was cocky, cockier than the usual freshmen who wanted to be part of the team. His name immediately imprinted an impression in Momo's mind and was the topic of discussion amongst the regulars.

But what interested me was when he managed to impress Tezuka to let him join the Ranking Tourney.

He played unexpectedly good for a twelve year old. And he impressed more people, Tezuka included. The Buchou even had a match with him, probably seeing the makings of a pillar of support of Seigaku in him.

That, however was just the tip of the iceberg. The next events that took place were the ones that really perked up interests.

It all started that day of the unexpected match between us. He was so determined to beat me. He never new that I was **_that_** strong. Saa, I thought. Looks can always be deceiving. I wasn't called Tennis Tensai no Fuji Syusuke for nothing.

The game was intense. He didn't want to give up as I challenged him further. I didn't want to give up too. That wasn't in my vocabulary.

The rallies were longer than usual but I was used to it. Tezuka and I always had those kind of rallies. Long and tiring ones.

The score was four games to three in my favor when we were forced to end it because Ryuzaki-sensei reminded us that tennis and heavy downpour didn't go together.

It was a thrill I never knew existed beyond the thrill Tezuka gave me.

At that moment, Echizen Ryoma's name was imprinted in me.

_Game won by Echizen. One game to love._

_I served. He received with the Rising Shot. It was one of Yuuta's moves. It was useless to use it against me. _

_Tsubame Gaeshi. 15-0. I was determined to keep my service game._

__

__

He grew more and more powerful. I was torn between watching Tezuka and watching him.

But Tezuka's gravitational force was stronger. And it eventually won.

_Twist Spin Smash._

_I countered. Higuma Otoshi. 30-0._

__

__

Sometimes, I would ponder why Tezuka's force was stronger. Sometimes I even doubted if my feelings were purely because of how strong he was. There were times when it seemed a lot more. But I tried to convince myself that I was wrong. I was attracted to him because he was a strong person and Tennis player, nothing more.

It was too late when I recognized my feelings for him. He was already in Germany.

I wanted to blame Atobe for causing Tezuka to over-exert himself. I wanted to blame Saeki for not being there to make me realize what I had felt all along. I wanted to blame Eiji for always being so carefree. I wanted to blame everyone except myself.

But the thing was, no one noticed. Or so I thought.

Echizen did.

_Drive B. A newer version. 30-15._

It was a few days after Tezuka had left. I was silent but I tried to act like nothing was wrong. I wanted to go home right after practice. I wanted to be in the solitude of my room so I could take off my masks.

But he challenged me in a match.

I said next time. He said he wanted it now.

I smiled. Cocky brat, I thought. Next time, I said.

His gaze never wavered. I want to beat you now, he said.

I opened my eyes. He looked straight at them. I had no chance of escape.

_Buggy Whip Shot. 30 all._

__

__

I picked up my racket. I'll beat you, he said.

Boku ni katsu no wa mada hayai yo, I replied.

_Disappearing Serve. Service ace. 40-30._

_I served again, a simple one this time. He returned it. _

_I lobbed. Cyclone Smash._

_Higuma Otoshi._

_Game won by Fuji. One game all. _

__

__

As expected, I won. Six games to four.

He was less sulky than I expected. He was even returning my smile as we shook hands.

"Tezuka-buchou isn't the only one. Don't close it just yet."

I tilted my head to one side, a sign that I was asking for further explanation.

He just shrugged and released my hand. "Mada mada da ne."

_Twist Serve. Service Ace. 15-0._

__

__

And there it was again. Gravitation.

_Drive B. 30-0._

__

__

But I didn't want to be gravitated just yet. My experience with Tezuka taught me to hold back for I did not know what kind of attraction the force held.

_He served. _

_Return ace. 30-15._

__

__

But he was persistent. And the fates were against me.

_Service ace. 40-15._

_Service. Rally. Drive A. _

_Game won by Echizen. Four games to three. Echizen leads._

__

__

We met Saeki before the finals. He said that the gravitation this time was stronger. How so, I asked. He shrugged. I don't know, he said.

"Just be careful. I don't want to see you hurt two times in a row."

_My serve. Service ace. 15-0._

_Service. Rally. My version of the Tezuka zone. 30-0._

__

__

However, this was Echizen Ryoma. The stubborn brat who never gives up.

The match with Rikkai Dai was cancelled due to the bad weather. Oishi and Sumire-chan rescheduled the match for another week. We were going to have a special training.

It was bad, I knew. I barely escaped the force in school where we meet for only ten hours at the most. But now we were having a special training. The force would be there for twenty-four hours.

_Service. Return ace. 30-15._

__

__

I wanted to get away from it. I wanted to escape Echizen's gravitational force.

But I knew it was useless.

I was already in it.

And I knew I didn't want to get out.

_30 all._

__

__

"It's too noisy I can't even wash myself," he said, sitting right next to me in the big tub.

I just smiled. Intoxicating, I thought. But I wasn't going to give up that easily.

_Game won by Fuji. _

_Five games to four. Fuji leads._

__

__

"Is there anyone beside you? Can I sleep here? They're too noisy…"

I smiled and said no. Kawaii, I thought. And tempting.

_Tezuka zone – Echizen's version._

_Five games all._

__

__

There was someone snuggling. I opened an eye to see who it was.

Echizen.

Smiling, I repositioned him on his futon. I was sure he did not want to be seen snuggling against me.

His golden eyes suddenly opened. "Don't. You're warm."

"You're delusional, Echizen."

"'M not. I know what I want."

"And that would be sleep, ne?"

"Yada. You."

_It was my service. It was a deuce. _

_I served again. Drive A._

_Advantage – Echizen._

__

__

__

__

__

"Oi, Fuji! Quit daydreaming, will you? We're in a middle of a match and I want to finally beat you!" he cried out, waking me from my reverie.

A smile graced my lips.

"Sou da ne, Ryoma? Demo boku no katsu no wa mada hayai yo."

He adjusted his cap. "Mada mada da ne, Fuji. The next game is mine."

I shook my head as I proceeded to position myself for the disappearing serve. I glanced at the score board. Six games to five in my favor.

It was my service game.

There was no way that I would let him break it.

Boku ni katsu no wa mada hayai yo.

Demo jitsu wa…

I was defeated a long time ago…

… when I realized that it was more than gravitation that attracted me to him.

It was a game played with Echizen Ryoma. And he won. Seven games to five.

The game of love.

Owari

21June2k4

5:50p

**Author's Notes:** The thing regarding Fuji doing the Tezuka zone, my friend told me that he did that in the manga version of Tenipuri. For Echizen's part, I just based it on the information on the net. That scene after Tezuka left and the scene wherein Echizen snuggles against Fuji were just made up by yours truly. Hope you liked this one.


End file.
